The present invention relates to a scale for weighing loads, and especially to a scale built into a fork-lift vehicle.
A large percentage of shipping in the world today is carried out using pallets, which are usually made of wood or metal. The load is placed on the pallet and the pallet is then transferred to a desired mode of transportation using various types of pallet carriers or fork-lift devices usually having one or two tines which are inserted under the pallets. These fork-lift vehicles can be equipped with a built-in scale for weighing the loads on the pallets prior to being transported. Such scales operate using a weighing platform mounted on load cells, which measure the vertical forces applied to them. The load cells are usually placed within recesses formed in the upper surfaces of the tines so that the tines retain a low profile and can be easily inserted under the pallet.
Some types of pallet carriers are equipped with wheels or other types of supports under the forward section of the tines. In other types of pallet carriers however, the tines are supported on or hung from a vertical framework or mast and have no support under their forward sections. As the carriers must lift heavy loads, the tines must be rigidly built in order not to permanently bend or break under the strain of the load. In the event that it is desired to install a weighing scale in the tines, the recesses formed in the tines to hold the load cells will detract from the weight capacity of the tines, since the amount of material in the tine is reduced. Furthermore, the deflection of the tine under the strain of the load can distort the accuracy of the weighing, due to the tilting of the load cells in relation to the vertical direction of the force of the load. There is thus a need for a pallet carrier which is capable of weighing loads, yet whose tines are minimally deflected by the weight of the load.